


As Morning Comes

by in_the_bottle



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack, after <i>Journey's End</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote bits of this earlier in August, but didn't finish it until few days ago. Many thanks to [](http://crystalshard.livejournal.com/profile)[**crystalshard**](http://crystalshard.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

It was a change from their usual position. This time, Ianto was the one awake. Watching as his Captain slept, exhausted from saving the world.

After Earth had been dragged back into its proper orbit by the TARDIS, Ianto and Gwen had spent hours getting communications back online. They were coordinating with local authorities across Wales about the clean up efforts before the adrenaline wore off and the both of them literally collapsed on the sofa.

The Hub was still in a mess, but neither of them had the energy to clean it up. Eventually Rhys turned up.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone," Rhys had declared, arms crossing over his chest. "And from what I'm seein', you'd probably end up killing some poor sod crossing the road if you try to drive home."

In the end, Ianto decided that giving in required less effort than trying to argue.

According to the clock, it was close to 2am when Ianto finally fell into bed, hair still wet from the quick shower, only to be woken up a few hours later by Jack crawling into bed with him.

"Sorry," Jack muttered tiredly. "Didn't mean to wake you." He planted a sloppy kiss on Ianto's forehead before curling up in Ianto's arms and promptly passing out, leaving Ianto wide awake.

Jack turning up at his apartment in the middle of the night had surprised Ianto. Earlier, after the Doctor had dropped him off in London, Jack had called.

"I need to sort some things out with UNIT." Jack had said.

"Osterhagen?" Ianto asked.

"Among other things, yes. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ianto had assumed Jack would spend the night in London, getting back to Cardiff in the morning like any other sane person would. Looking down at the dark head resting on his shoulder, Ianto wondered how he and Jack had gotten to this point.

While it hadn't been love at first sight, Ianto had long since accepted that there had been an attraction between them since they first met, even when Ianto was still preoccupied with Lisa. After Canary Wharf, Lisa had given him a purpose, a reason to go on. It'd been a dangerous obsession, but Ianto hadn't been able to see it, not until Jack made him realised just how self-destructive it had all been.

Jack had saved Ianto from himself, and since then, the old Ianto – the one who'd laugh more freely, who'd go out to the pub after work with his mates for a drink, who'd be entertained by silly and corny jokes – was slowly but surely coming back. If Lisa had given him a reason to survive, then Jack had given Ianto a reason to live.

It seemed inevitable that Ianto would end up sleeping with Jack; neither of them were surprised when it happened. What surprised them was this: driving all night to get home; protectiveness and possessiveness; kisses and cuddles that said 'hello', 'goodbye', 'I'm here'.

Ianto hugged Jack closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on top of his head as Jack snuggled closer to Ianto. It frightened Ianto sometimes, the length he'd go for Jack, and the realistic part of him also wonder when they'll end up breaking each other's hearts. But for now, Ianto was content to hold Jack close as the world around them slowly wakes up to a new day.

The End


End file.
